


Memey Christmas

by Dez101



Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dez101/pseuds/Dez101
Summary: This just came to me and I had to write it!!! Sorry it’s rushed!!! Merry Christmas Enigmaris!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 241





	Memey Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enigmaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaris/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ghost of Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915615) by [Enigmaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaris/pseuds/Enigmaris), [ScarletNightFury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletNightFury/pseuds/ScarletNightFury). 



If one were to ask a person why Christmas was so special, they might say gifts or togetherness. If that person happened to have a Twitter…

They’d say Danny Phantom and Spiderman. 

This is the story of how Christmas at the Avengers tower became the peak meme before the new year.

* * *

The Avengers were all gathered on the couches of the main floor as presents were handed out. This was one of those rare occasions where everyone, even the Wakandan royal siblings, were present for something other than the end of the world. 

Everyone sans Danny and Peter. 

The team chattered on peacefully, unaware of the cameras floating into the room. Tony was reaching for a large black and green box when it happened. The tune to jingle bells started playing loudly out of the speakers, startling everyone. 

Spiderman fell out of a vent as Danny popped in from under the tree which a shout of “Merry Christmas!” Tony squawked ( he would later deny making such an undignified noise, even with the video evidence ) as he scrambled back towards the couch. 

Both boys seemed to radiate pure cheer as link elbows as cleared their throats. 

_ “Dashing through the snow _ _  
_ _ On a pair of broken skis _ _  
_ _ Over the fields. Crashing into trees.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “HAHAHA!” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “The snow is turning red _ _  
_ _ I think I might be dead _ _  
_ _ Woke up in the old Batcave with stitches on my head!” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Oh jingle bells _ _  
_ _ Batman smells _ _  
_ _ Robin laid an egg! _ _  
_ _ The Batmonile has lost a wheel and joker got away!” _

_  
_ _ “HEY!” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Oh jingle bells _ _  
_ _ Batman smells _ _  
_ _ Robin laid an egg! _ _  
_ _ Oh what fun it is to say _ _  
_ _ That Joker got away!” _

_ Batman’s in the kitchen _ _  
_ _ Robins in the hall _ _  
_ _ Joker in the bathroom _ _  
_ _ Peeing on the walls!*m _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Alfred is pissed _ _  
_ _ Gordon hasn’t missed _ _  
_ _ All the chaos happening since Joker got away! _

They stopped, their elbows unlinking as Spiderman dropped to one knee and exaggeratedly gestured to Danny. 

“ _ Ooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!”  _ ( Danny held this longer than what should’ve been humanly possible, prompting a  _ Do not try at home!  _ to appear on screens.)

_ Jingle bells _ _  
_ _ Batman smells _ _  
_ _ Robin laid an egg! _ _  
_ _ Oh what fun it is to say _ _  
_ _ That Joker got away!” _

The song finally over, the two held hands and bowed deeply at the waist. Shuri was the first to recover, howling loudly with laughter as she slapped her brother’s arm. 

“I never knew there was more to the song! I just thought it was the “Batman smells” part.” She laughed before flicking Tony in the back of the head. “And you, Stark, fell like an antelope on skates!”

The princess continued to laugh as the music began to change to the Harry Potter theme. All eyes were back on the original meme nerd of Team Nirvana as they donned black robes and Santa hats. The two pulled fake wands and began to wave them as if they were conductors. 

_ Have yourself _

_ A Snapey little Christmas… _

_ Make the Yule Tide _

_ GAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!! _

_ From now on Mistah Pottah _

_ Will be far awaaayyyy!!!! _

_ Now Malfoy can’t be calling for _

_ Him everyday! _

_ Voldemort’s asleep in all this snow! _

_ His snakey butt has nowhere tooooo…. _

_ GOOOOOOOOO!!!! _

Tony was beginning to doubt the wands were fake as the tips glowed a bright green, the cloaks floating away with the same glow. The music changed one last time to the familiar tune of  _ Mr. Grinch.  _ The two began to sing with hilariously fake spanish accents. 

_ You're a mean one, Senor Grinch _ _  
_ _ You take presents and cookies and milk with a little bit of tequila _ _  
_ _ You vandalize the city, you make everyone feel crummy _ _  
_ _ Senor Grinch _ _  
_ _ You make Hitler look like a pretty nice guy _ _  
_ _ You're a douchebag, Senor Grinch _ _  
_ _ You use plastic and then you don't recycle it _ _  
_ _ You steal candy, you steal cake _ _  
_ _ You draw moustaches on Drake, Senor Grinch _ _  
_ _ You make Voldemort, the Joker, Hannibal Lecter _ __  
_ Scar from The Lion King, Pablo Escobar _ _  
_ __ Darth Vader all look like really nice guys

They two gave one final bow before Danny phased them through the floor. The cameras zipped past the Avengers and into the vents, out of sight and of the post their bounty. 

Clint was the first to make any kind of move off the couch. Gingerly, he moved towards the tree to make sure no more surprises were coming before picking up another gift with his name on it. Everyone took this as their cue to carry on with their festivities and just wait till Twitter sent them a notification to find out what the hell just happened. 


End file.
